


Gerard Way Is My Landlord?

by RavenBlakk



Category: My Chemical Romance, Original Work
Genre: Bands, F/F, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Music, My Chemical Romance References, Original Character(s), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlakk/pseuds/RavenBlakk
Summary: Okay, so this is mostly a story about my OC, but Gerard is in the story a lot and I might throw in some Frerard later on in the story I dunno.Raylin Nightjar is broken when her dream band suddenly just ends without warning. Once she is ready she goes back to studying animation, her other dream which she initially dropped out of to join the band. She's well on her way to recovery. She is renting a flat by her hero, her studies are looking good and she has a possible love interest. But her recovery is rudely interrupted by the very thing that broke her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction please don't be too hard on me :D
> 
> Though constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Updates might get slower later on.

**Prologue**

That was a great show, guys!" I exclaim as I step onto the tour bus. I turn around to face my band mates and flash them a bright smile. But it drops when I see Charlie, our lead singer and bassist's somber face. "What?" I asks worriedly.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about actually." He whispers. The rest of the band looks everywhere, but at me.

"What is it?" I demand, scared of what they are going to say. Are they going to kick me out of my own band?

"We have decided to end it." He whispers.

"I-I don't understand." I stammer trying to make sure that I somehow managed to misenterprit what he just said. 

"We have decided to disband, Ray." Danny our apparently now ex drummer mumbles. Earl -our pianist- and Sean our lead guitarist- hasn't said anything.

"Tell me you are joking." I beg, my voice quivering.

"Why would we joke about this, Raylin?" Sean finally snaps. Anger, hurt and betrayal boils in my chest.

"Thanks for asking my opinion guys!" I yell, my voice steadily rising.

"Raylin, we're sorry." Earl whispers.

"No, no you're not!" I scream at them squeezing my eyes shut. Trying to wake up from this nightmare.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Sean whispers sadly.

"Make this any harder than it already is?!" I yell outraged. "You just ended my band!"

"Our band." Charlie snaps.

"No, fuck you!" I yell. "I founded this band and I don't even get a say!" I shout, pain taking over my anger. "Never mind me getting a say, I didn't even know!"

"Ray, please-" Earl starts, but I cut him off.

"Don't fucking 'Ray, please' me!" I yell, a tear falling from my right eye and sliding down my flushed cheek. "Fuck you, all of you." I hiss through my teeth. I furiously walk over to my bunk. The rest of my so called friends follow. I start stuffing what little belongings I took with me on this tour into my duffel bag. I powerwalk to the mini bathroom and grab my toiletries.

"What do you think you're doing?" Charlie asks annoyed.

"Going home." I say and chuck my toiletries into my bag. I walk into the mini sitting room and put my matte black Fender Stratocaster in its case. I grab my guitar and it's amp along with my duffle back and storm off of the bus.

"Come on Raylin!" Charlie yells after me, but I just flip him the bird and continue walking.


	2. Chapter 2

"N-nice to m-meet you." I managed to stutter out and grasp his outstretched hand with my shaking one. He shakes my hand and flashes me another grin.  
"So, would you like to see the apartment?" He asks.  
"Y-yeah, please." I say nervously and he motions for me to follow him. I feel my palms grow sweaty. Holy shit, Gerard Fucking Way might be my future landlord! Is the only thing is running through my mind at the moment.  
"So, here's the place." He says once they reach the little flat type building in his back yard. There's nothing special about it, it's really small, but I'm only one person, so I don't need a gigantic place. It's bigger than my room at my mom's house so that's already an upgrade. "Would you like to take a look inside?" He asks and I just nod. He unlocks the door and Lets me walk in. It really is quite tiny, the kitchen and the room are sort of one thing, then there is a door, which I assume leads to the bathroom. I look over the kitchen/bedroom area again. There's already a mini fridge, a toaster and a microwave. As well as a bed, a desk, a nightstand and a closet. I wander over to the door that leads to the bathroom and take a peek inside. It's really neat, there's a little sink with a mirrored cabinet above it, a shower with a black curtain and a toilet. Comparing it with the other places I've seen this is by far the cleanest and safest place , and it fits into my budget. I'm only one person and I don't have a entire house full of belongings. Plus, Gerard Way is my landlord.  
"I-i'll take it." I say with a small smile.  
"Great, but before we go over all the details, there are a few rules." He says sounding a bit more serious.  
"Okay, shoot." I shrug and wait for him to speak.  
"No loud parties, always lock the back yard's gate when you leave and please, keep it neat." He says and rubs his forehead.  
"N-no problem, I don't do p-parties and I'll k-keep it neat." I stutter and mentally facepalm.  
"Good, now that that's out of the way, let's go over the details." He exclaims happily.  


"Okay, so I see you Monday?" He clarifies and open the front door for me.  
"Yeah, I don't have a lot of things.> I say and exit, but turn back to look at him.  
"Okay, just knock and I'll come help you with your things." He says kindly.  
"Thanks, but you don't have to. I say with a frown."  
"It's no trouble really" He says, "enjoy the rest of your day."  


Time skip  


I burst through the front door. "I take you got the place?" I hear my mother ask from behind me.  
"Yes, and Gerard Fucking Way is my landlord!" I exclaim excitedly.  
"Language." My mother scolds. Never mind the fact that I was in a rock band and swore worse than a sailor on stage.  
"Sorry, but Gerard Way!" I emphasize.  
"Yes, so, when do you move in?" She asks.  
"Monday. "I reply curtly.  
"That's in two days." My mother says sadly  
"That's why I have to get packing," I exclaim. "don't worry, Mom, I'll still visit and sleep over." I kiss her on the cheek and hurry up to my room to start packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway that was chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoyed my crappy fic!


	3. Chapter 1

Six months later 

"How'd it go, honey?" May, my mother asks as I enter the kitchen.

"Terrible, the place looked sketchy and the neighborhood is even more sketchy." I groan and take a seat on the kitchen counter next to where my mother is stirring some food concoction.

"Hey, tables are made for glasses not for asses." She scolds me, but I ignore her.

"Yeah, yeah, did the paper come in yet?" I ask her.

"Yes, about five minutes before you got home." She replies.

"Cool, where is it?" I ask eagerly.

"On the couch." She replies. I jump off of the counter and give my mom a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the lounge. I spot the paper on the couch and pick it up. I flip to the housing section and briefly scan the page. "Hey, Mom?!" I call.

"Yes, honey?" She replies.

"I found a small appartment for 900 a month!" I yell back. My mom walks into the lounge, drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"That's gonna be a tight squeeze honey, you can still stay with me until you graduate." She says nervously.

"Mom, I'll be fine." I sigh. "But can you still call the person about the apartment?" I ask flashing my mom a sheepish grin. She rolls her eyes and digs around in her pocket for her phone then pulls it out.

"What's the number?" She asks and smiles whilst shaking her head.

Time Skip

"Okay, he says that it's still open and you're welcome to check it out tomorrow at noon." My mom announces and takes a seat next me on the couch.

"That's great!" I exclaim.

"Do you want me to drive you or are you going to walk?" She asks smiling at at me.

"Nah, I'll walk, thanks anyway, Mom." I say and hug her tightly.

Next Morning

My dream world slowly fades around me and I crack open my bleary eyes. I sit up and stretch. As I stretch the feeling of suspicion washes over me. The suspicious feeling of too much sleep. I grab my phone from under my pillow and check the time. "Ten to twelve?!" I shriek and stumble out of bed, getting tangled in the duvet and falling onto my face in the process. "Late, late late, I'm so late." I keep whispering to myself as I throw on a black T-shirt, a skinny jean and socks. I pull on my left converse, but fall back down onto my butt as I try and pull on the right one. "Ow, fuck!" I cry out in annoyance. "Fuck, late, so late." I squeak as I rush to the bathroom. I litterally pull the brush through my hair in single strokes and brush my teeth at the speed of light. I dart down stairs straight passed my mother who just chuckles at my excelent punctuality. All the way whilst sprinting towards my destination I keep muttering "Late." under my breath. It is twenty past twelve when I reach the house of my possible future landlord. I jog up to the front door and ring the doorbell. Before bending over with my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. "Man I'm really out of shape. I mutter to myself. I'm so caught up in me trying to catch my breath that I didn't even notice the man standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat. I nearly jump out of my shoes when he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You must be Raylin Nightjar?" The man asks. To be honest I am extremely tempted to rub my eyes to make sure that I am in fact seeing what I am seeing, but instead I just nod dumbly. "Cool, I'm Gerard Way." He says with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so that's the first chapter. It's kinda short I guess and it isn't very exciting, but I am trying to make it better. Anyway hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was just the prologue. I'll post chapter one soon though. I hope you enjoyed this first little part. Let me know what you think so please? :3


End file.
